


［具焕ABO］被子下的美人

by Flower10



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Summary: ABO
Relationships: 具焕
Kudos: 12





	［具焕ABO］被子下的美人

具晙会刚走出小区才想起自己把手机落宿舍了，只得又转身回去。  
宿舍里很安静，金知元和金东赫去了工作室，而本该和他一起去健身的金振焕推脱身体不舒服，赖在床上怎么叫都不肯起。  
具晙会回房去拿手机，然而才走到门口便顿住了。他吸了吸鼻子，转头盯住金振焕紧闭的房门。  
一股过分香甜的味道隐隐从门缝传出。  
是信息素的味道，陌生又诱人。  
——里面有一个正在发情的Omega。  
而他们7人清一色的Alpha，就连经纪人哥哥都是beta。

什么啊金振焕，说什么不舒服不能去健身，实际上却趁大家都不在的时候带人进来乱搞吗？  
具晙会冷笑一声，脚步一转改了方向，打开金振焕的房门大刺刺闯了进去。

床上的人反应很快，刚听到动静便迅速捞过被子盖住自己。  
“......你？”金振焕覆着层薄汗的脸上露出惊慌神色，“你怎么——出去！”  
“不要。”具晙会随手关上门，向他走去。  
“偷偷摸摸的做什么呢，几南尼？”他浮夸地嗅着空气中纠缠在一起的信息素，锐利的视线盯在被子上刮来刮去，“真甜，哥你的味道完全被盖住了。”  
酒红色的窗帘拉得严实，屋内笼罩着暗红色的光，被子牢牢盖在床上，保护着里面的旖旎春光。具晙会没能看出什么，妒忌却立即填满了心房。  
他将视线移到金振焕染满春色的脸上：“被子底下的小美人，金几南能满足你吗，用这么弱的信息素？”  
金振焕攥紧了被子，胸膛大幅度起伏着：“出去！滚！”

他看起来气得不轻。

具晙会杵在原地，恶劣道：“我猜不能。”  
话音刚落，霸道浓郁的信息素自他身上爆发，直逼床上。  
Alpha对另一个Alpha释放信息素意味着挑衅，为的是压制、侵略。  
Alpha群体内也有等级区分，以信息素浓度——也叫A值由低到高，把Alpha分成不同等级。  
同为Alpha的金振焕是7个人里A值最低的，对上A值属于中上等级的具晙会毫无招架之力。  
他被来势汹汹的信息素逼得身体一软，只能狼狈低下头，死死咬住下唇，咽下差点脱口而出的呻吟。  
具晙会缓缓走到床边，伸手抓住被子。  
“别......拜托别这样——晙内......拜托——”金振焕祈求道，他死死攥紧了被角，用力到指节发白。  
视野里具晙会抓在被子上的手顿了顿，下一秒便毫不留情地把被子掀了。处于信息素压制下的金振焕完全没法与之抗衡，只能徒劳地看着被角从手中挣脱。  
金振焕绝望闭上眼。

“什么啊？”具晙会看清被子下的情景的那刻便愣住了——床上除了金振焕根本就没有第二个人的影子。  
金振焕赤着腿跪坐在床上，宽大的T恤下摆堆积在腿间，盖住了腿根。那双被暴露在空气中的细嫩白腿下意识往里并了并，金振焕抖着双手绞住盖着腿根的衣摆，看起来无措又可怜。  
“怎么回事？”具晙会惊讶道，他看着金振焕，又对着空中使劲抽了抽鼻子。  
空气里确实浮着3股信息素的味道没错啊，他的、金振焕的、一个陌生甜美的Omega的。  
金振焕紧抿住嘴，他垂着头，耳根爆红，整个人都在颤抖。  
这样子完全不像是被强于自己的信息素压制住该有的反应，反而像是——  
发情。  
具晙会单膝跪上床，大手兜住金振焕后脑，把人扒拉到怀里嗅他后颈。  
浓烈而甜蜜的香气争先恐后钻入鼻中，几乎叫具晙会失去理智。  
怎么回事？为什么金振焕的腺体里散出了Omega的信息素？  
还是说——“你其实是Omega吗，金几南？”  
“呜......晙内......”埋在他怀里的金振焕拽着他衣领，头一抬便叼住了那近在咫尺的喉结，整个人贴近具晙会，在他怀里急切地蹭着。  
甜美的信息素密密缠到具晙会身上，直白传达出主人迫切的渴望。  
金振焕眼尾红的不像话，瞳孔涣散迷离。他已深陷于情欲之中，失了理智，本能又生涩地冲具晙会求欢。  
具晙会眼神一暗，瞬间所有的疑问都被抛到脑后，压着金振焕倒入床中。  
他卡着金振焕的下巴把他从自己颈间拔下，抬高，低头狠狠吻住那大张着、勾着舌尖发出粗喘与轻哼的唇。  
另一只手顺着T恤下摆摸进去，具晙会这才发现金振焕没穿内裤，衣服底下肉棒高高翘着，大开的腿间一片粘稠。  
具晙会不轻不重揉了把肉棒，顺着小球往下摸，不想却摸到一个冰凉硬物。  
他松开金振焕的唇直起身，握住金振焕两只脚踝分开，低头去看。  
金振焕挺起上身去追他的唇，又因为双腿被打开而失去平衡倒回床上：“啊——”  
“什么啊？”具晙会看了会，伸手去拔插在花穴里的东西。  
金振焕敏感地挺起腰，小穴紧紧夹着那根东西，不让具晙会拔出。  
“放松。”具晙会拍了拍他屁股，手上用力，把那东西完全拔了出来。  
那是一个黑色的按摩棒，仿真龟头中心有个眼儿，从中传出具晙会熟悉的、金振焕一直以来身上的Alpha信息素的味道。  
“这是谁的信息素？”具晙会不高兴地扔了它，三根指头插入饥渴的小穴。  
一想到金振焕身上一直带着不知道是哪个Alpha的信息素，他就焦躁地不行：“谁的？说！”  
“不是——没有谁......”金振焕起身抱住他，讨好道，“是人工合成的——嗯，晙内、好痒——”  
他胡乱舔着具晙会的下巴与嘴唇，用撒娇的口气抱怨：“你把它扔了，那就用、哈啊——别的来填满我。”  
金振焕手从具晙会的松紧裤带钻进去，意有所指地摸上他早已硬挺的肉棒。  
具晙会惊讶于金振焕的直白，又兴奋于他对自己的渴求，被握在金振焕手里的肉棒跳动着又涨大了一圈。

实际上他们在出道前就做过抵抗omega发情信息素的相关训练，确保不会一闻到Omega发情的信息素就失去理智，只想交配。  
可浓浓萦绕在鼻翼间的是金振焕身上发出来的香气。  
谁能抵抗来自金振焕的引诱？

理智和本能此刻达成了高度一致，它们叫嚣着，让具晙会立刻占有他，标记他，顶进他的生殖腔，让他成为他的Omega！

具晙会双手托住金振焕肉嘟嘟的屁股，将他抱起——他甚至来不及脱下身上的衣物，就急切的将金振焕往从裤子里露出个头的肉棒上放。  
“啊——”金振焕高高仰起头，他环着具晙会肩膀，小穴配合地吃下肉棒，咕叽咕叽地发出愉悦的水声，“好大——要死了，啊。”  
“喜欢吗？”具晙会问，咬住他耳垂。  
他掐着金振焕的腰肢，将他牢牢固定在自己的肉棒上，腰部发力，快且狠的干他。

金振焕被干的说不出话，只能不住摇头，环着他脖子吐出不成话语的细碎音节。  
汗水淋湿了整张脸，几缕碎发蛇一样爬在额角。就连睫毛上都挂着剔透的汗珠，一眨眼便从眼角滑落。  
具晙会用舌尖舔去那滴汗珠，突然停下动作。  
金振焕不高兴了，哼哼唧唧的催他。具晙会被他这幅馋样逗笑了，在白生生的屁股上拍了一掌：“别急。”  
他把金振焕翻成背对自己，将他摁到床上趴好，扶着他高高翘起的屁股又操了进去。  
他终于得空，脱了自己身上的T恤，又把金振焕的T恤也扒了。两人终于赤裸相对，皮肉相贴的那一刻同时一颤，舒爽地哼出声。  
具晙会覆在金振焕后背，反复舔着他后颈。  
这块皮肤之下就是腺体，只要咬破那里注入他的信息素，金振焕就完完全全属于他了。  
“唔——”金振焕攥着床单，敏感地缩起脖子，“不要——不要标记......求你。”  
明明还深陷在欲望中，话语却下意识表达出抗拒。  
具晙会顿了顿。  
他转过金振焕深埋在床褥中的脸，细细观察起来。  
金振焕艰难地从眼角看他，他脸上依旧染着情欲的潮红，眼底却被复杂的情绪装得满满当当。  
有恐惧，有祈求，还有一点绝望的空洞。它们如同一捧凉水劈头盖脸浇上了具晙会，让他发热的脑子与剧烈跳动的心脏都静了一瞬。

身下的金振焕很美，可舞台上的他更加耀眼。

具晙会发现自己原来是个贪心的人，他不仅想和金振焕在床上翻云覆雨，也想他们一起在舞台上唱歌跳舞，说只有他们自己才懂的大叔gag。

具晙会深吸一口气，压下彭拜的占有欲：“知道了，不碰你。”  
他拉起金振焕一只手盖上一直源源不断散发出香气的后颈，咬牙切齿道：“自己捂好了，谁知道我这自制力能维持多久，你根本不知道自己有多香，妖精！”  
具晙会把无法完全占有他的怨气都宣泄在金振焕穴中，他直起身，握住金振焕腿根，用肉棒重重磨过每一寸穴壁。  
“啊、嗯——”金振焕捂着后颈，雪白的身子在深色床单上蛇一般扭动，纯洁又靡乱。

他是伊甸园那条可恶的蛇，非得诱惑着人类食下禁果不可。具晙会手不自觉收紧，在他腰背间落下红印。

在花穴中探寻的肉棒终于找到了生殖腔的入口，具晙会轻笑一声，一下又一下戳着紧闭的入口。  
“几南啊，快开门。”他拍着金振焕的屁股，“让我进去。”  
“呜啊——”光是被磨蹭入口就让金振焕爽的头皮发麻，他觉得自己根本没法承受被操入生殖腔的可怕快感，手脚并用地想要逃离具晙会。  
“去哪？”  
可才爬出几步又被具晙会兜着小腹摁回肉棒上。  
具晙会不再犹豫，直直闯入被他撞软了的小口。金振焕的生殖腔立马温温柔柔包裹住他，水润润的，极尽所能的讨好。  
“呃——”具晙会身体一僵，俯身贴到金振焕后背，一口咬在他肩头。  
金振焕整个人绷成紧绷的弦，他张嘴发出无声的呐喊，生理泪水从紧闭的眼中落下。  
具晙会把他圈在怀里，喘息着发出轻笑：“太棒了，几南尼，你怎么那么会吸。”  
“出去......”金振焕哭着摇头，“啊——我、我要坏掉了——”  
“不会的。”具晙会哄他，他抱着金振焕变成侧躺姿势，用腿架着他的腿支起来，从侧面干他。  
他才一动金振焕就反应极大的蹬腿挣扎，口中溢出甜美的叫喊：“啊！别——真的会坏的！嗯、放过我吧——啊！”  
他的祈求让具晙会笑的越发开心，他使了点劲把金振焕困在怀里，伸了两根手指去他嘴里夹住舌头玩弄，“给我生个小宝宝好不好？”  
“唔——不——”金振焕身体一震，突然睁大眼睛。  
生殖腔里具晙会的肉棒突然涨大——他成结了。  
宫颈口被牢牢锁住，肉棒安静了一瞬，抖动着射出一股又一股的精液。  
具晙会转过他的脸，强势地吻住他。

直到射精完成，膨胀的结才消失。肉棒退出生殖腔，可精液却被闭合的宫颈口全部锁在了里面。  
要是在这之前金振焕就被标记的话，生殖腔就会尽职地为他的Alpha孕育后代。

具晙会揉上金振焕的小腹，颇为惊奇的问：“这真的含着我的东西吗？”  
他好奇掰开金振焕双腿研究了半天，大声宣布结论：“真的一滴都没漏出来欸！”  
金振焕把脸埋入枕头里，羞愧地想立即去世：“做完就滚吧，混蛋。”  
“还早呢。”具晙会裂开嘴笑得很是开心，再次进入了他。

......

19岁的某一天，金振焕分化成了Omega。  
为了梦想和无法割舍的同伴，他选择永远服用着抑制剂、伪装成Alpha过下去。  
可一直用抑制剂压发情期是不行的，欲望总得有纾解的渠道，一味的压制只会在某一天激烈的爆发。  
所以金振焕每三个月都要用灌着人工合成信息素的按摩棒纾解欲望。

他一直把这个秘密藏得很好，可没想到这次的发情期居然提前到来了，而离开的具晙会又突然返回，撞破了秘密。

“原来如此。”具晙会揽着金振焕，用手指绕着他头发玩，“但是那种信息素能满足哥吗？”  
他声音里尽是不屑，“也太垃圾了点，几南你眼光是不是有点差？”  
金振焕闭着眼睛不说话。  
人工合成的东西自然比不了天然的，尤其是在用过天然的之后。  
食髓知味，以后的发情期大概会很难熬吧。

“我会帮你的。”具晙会又说，“我比那东西好用多了吧？”  
“帮我？”金振焕冷笑一声，打掉他盖在自己微微鼓起的肚子上的手，“那还真是委屈您了。”  
具晙会傻笑几声：“不委屈，互相帮助嘛，互惠互利。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2020.5.  
> 废章替换


End file.
